1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which performs recording on a recording medium, and also relates to a driver IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some printing apparatuses which perform recording on recording media, a drive signal for driving a recording head is controlled in order to stabilize recording characteristics. According to an ink-jet head driver disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-205395, at a time of manufacturing an ink-jet head which is a recording head, the ink-jet head is assigned to one of a plurality of ranks. An initial value of a pulse width of a pulse signal, which will be applied to a driver IC to drive the ink-jet head, is determined in accordance with the rank. In addition, during a printing operation, a temperature detection circuit provided away from the driver IC detects an ambient temperature of the ink-jet head. The initial value of the pulse width is corrected based on the ambient temperature detected, and thus an actual pulse signal is obtained. Thereby, unstableness of ejection characteristics of ink ejected from the ink-jet head, that is, unstableness of recording characteristics, can be prevented.